


Sacrifice

by Tarash



Category: Original Work
Genre: Breeding, Demon Sex, F/M, Forced Oral, Monster porn, Monster sex, Rape, Rough Sex, Sacrifice, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarash/pseuds/Tarash
Summary: When she is cast into the catacombs, she doesn't know what creatures might lurk below, only that no matter which one she meets, that it won't end well for her.





	Sacrifice

She’d been sent into the catacombs below the old church with nothing more than the clothes on her back. Her thin cotton dress and leather boots don’t do much to keep the chill out, but she’s not worried about the cold.

 There are creatures down here, and the only way to keep them from spilling out of the catacombs and into the town is by sending people down there as sacrifices. They never return.

 The catacombs are sparsely lit by torches hanging from the walls. She wonders who put them up. The creatures? Previous sacrifices?

 She hears something slither behind her, and she breaks into a run.

 She gets grabbed by two hairy arms from a side passage she hadn’t spotted. Two red eyes look down at her, and the creature that grabbed her pushes her into the main passage.

 She gasps when she sees the creature. It’s an eight foot tall demon, covered in dark fur, with thick arms and two wings tucked behind its back. Its tail swings low across the floor.

 She whimpers when the demon grins down at her, revealing sharp fangs. “Please,” she murmurs, bowing her head. “Kill me quickly.”

 The demon laughs, a deep rumble in his chest as he keeps hold of her. “Oh, you won’t die. At least, not yet.” He strokes her cheek with his leathery fingers, sharp nails across her skin.

 Her heart is racing. “You can speak?”

 "I can do a lot of things,“ the demon replies, pushing her against the wall, pressing his furry, strong body against hers. He bows his head to lick her cheek, a hot tongue caressing her cheek and neck.

 She winces, trying to squirm out of the way, but the demon is far too strong. "What do you want?”

 The demon leans back for a moment, one hand keeping a tight hold on her arm, and he uses his other hand to rip her thin dress to shreds. They fall down her body and onto the stone floor. 

 "No!“ she yells, trying to cover herself, her free arm covering her breasts, and she tries to cross her legs.

 The demon laughs, pressing one strong thigh between her legs, forcing her to spread them, and grabs her other wrist and presses it against the wall behind her.

 She looks away as the demon looks her naked body up and down, and she can feel her nipples harden in the cold, while her cheeks flush from embarrassment at being naked like this. She squirms, the coarse fur rough against her inner thighs.

 "You are young,” the demon tells her, “and in good health.” He leans in and sniffs. “A virgin? Good. You will give us many children.”

 She gasps and looks up at the demon. His red eyes glow as he grins again. “Children?”

 "Yes. We’ve bred many of your women throughout the centuries,“ the demon tells her. "Some have even grown to like it. Perhaps you will too.”

 She feels sick to her stomach at the thought of enjoying being taken by such a foul beast. “Never.”

 "We shall see.“

 The demon hoists her over his shoulder, and lumbers off, ignoring the way she struggles to get out of his grip.

 *

 He goes down several ladders and staircases, bringing her deeper into the catacombs.

 Even if she could escape, she wouldn’t be able to find her way back.

 They pass several other creatures as the demon makes his way down the passages. Giant worms with gaping mouths, small goblins, tentacle beasts that slither out of the way as the demon passes through and various other monsters that make her shiver in fear.

 The demon chuckles. "What say you? Happy I was the one to catch you, girl?”

 She hates to admit it, but maybe being a broodmare for a demon isn’t the worst fate down here.

 They enter a cavernous room, with more torches on the wall. There are five other demons down here, and they all turn towards the entrance, their glowing red eyes on her.

 She also notices straw in one of the corners, and manacles on the wall above it.

 She’s dropped onto the straw, and squirms into the corner, closing her legs and wrapping her arms around her knees in an attempt to cover herself up.

 The other five demons gather around her, chattering amongst themselves in a language she doesn’t understand.

 The demon that caught her takes her arms and pulls them up so he can close the manacles around her wrists above her head. “It’s been a while since we caught one of you,” he tells her. He crouches down, running his leathery hands down her legs and spreading them forcibly. His sharp nails dig into her skin, and she cries out in pain. “It’s been a while since we’ve enjoyed the pleasures you can give us.”

 She tries to squirm out of his tight grip. The other five demons stand around her, and she can see thick cocks emerge from a fold at groin level. “No, please!” She turns her head away.

 The demon that caught her chuckles. “Too late.” His cock has emerged from a fold too, and she shakes her head as he moves closer.

 "No, it won’t fit!“ The demons’ cocks are all at least a foot long, and as thick as her elbow.

 The demons all laugh now. "It will fit,” the one that caught her says. “It has fit inside many humans.” He grabs her knees and spreads them wider and lifts them up, exposing her cunt to them.

 "Please, no,“ she sobs, still squirming as much as she can, but it’s useless. She whimpers when she can feel the tip of his cock rub against her cunt. "Please!”

 The demon grins above her, then positions his cock and shoves deep inside her.

 She cries out in immense pain, the demon’s cock forcing its way inside of her, and she feels like her cunt is split in two. “No!”

 The demon ignores her, pulling back only to thrust deeper, managing to bury his massive cock deeper inside of her with every thrust.

 She’s panting desperately, and feels tears run down her cheeks. The cock is too big, too thick, too long! Her body won’t be able to take it, and every move she makes increases the pain. “No, no, please, no, take it out!”

 The demon grunts, his red eyes on where his cock slides in and out of her pussy. “Such a tight cunt,” he growls. “I’ve missed how tight you humans are.” His nails are sharp against her skin where he’s still holding her thighs to keep them spread.

 She cries out when he thrusts in hard, his balls slapping against her pussy. “No!”

 The other demons chatter excitedly, some pointing at her, others wrapping their hands around their cocks as they watch her being fucked. One of them pushes closer, shoves his cock towards her face.

 She turns away, still sobbing. “No, please!”

 The demon fucking her grunts. “Yes, shut her up for now. She’s too loud.”

 "No, please, no,“ she manages as one of the demons grabs a fistful of her hair, the other hand cupping her jaw to keep her still, nails scratching her chin. "No!”

 A deep, painful thrust has her crying out and then her cries are muffled by the massive cock in her mouth. She tries to protest, the cock is too big for her mouth, but that doesn’t stop the demon from thrusting deeper and nudging the back of her throat until she’s gagging around it.

 The demon fucking her speeds up his thrusts, grunting harshly, and then his massive cock twitches inside of her as he fills her with come.

 She shivers as he pulls out, his come leaking out of her cunt and onto the straw. From the corner of her eye, she can already see another demon crouch down to take his turn, grabbing her thighs to keep her in the same position.

 She moans around the cock in her mouth as the demon pushes his cock inside of her. It hurts slightly less now, her cunt slick from the previous demon’s come, and she wonders if maybe, in due time, it won’t hurt anymore at all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hang around on Tumblr as TarashErotica.


End file.
